THE BODYGUARDS
by Ariana Terra
Summary: Tudo estava a correr como planeado. Naquela noite nada a podia impedir de alcançar o sucesso! Nenhuma tempestade, segurança convencido ou escritor presunçoso iam mudar isso! Excepto talvez... hum, um homicídio? Agora a sua vida mudara por completo, tinha de ser outra pessoa, viver no meio do nada e, ainda por cima, tinha de levar com o mal humorado e atraente guarda-costas Edward!
1. Chapter 1

**Yellow, meus amores!**

 **E depois de tantos anos cá estou eu de volta, com mais uma fanfiction, cheia de vontade de escrever e voltar conectar-me convosco. Estive longe durante muito tempo mas estou muito feliz de ter voltado e, espero eu, com muita garra! Espero que gostem desta história como eu estou a amar escrevê-la!**

 **Alguma perguntinha aí? Estejam à vontade que respondo a tudo!**

* * *

 **Sinopse**

Três mulheres. Desconhecidas. No local errado. À hora errada. Todas assistem a um homicídio. Todas vitimas. Todas aterrorizadas. Acabadas de dar os primeiros passos nas suas novas e promissoras carreiras, vêem-se agora obrigadas a abandonar as suas vidas, entrando no Programa de Proteção de Vitimas. Enquanto aterrorizadas quer pela situação que vivenciaram, quer pelo medo do assassino, têm ainda agora que fazer de conta que são pessoas diferentes, fazer coisas e assumir vidas que não lhes pertencem, de uma forma que não pareça suspeita. Levadas para o meio do nada, longe da azafama da cidade, têm ainda que lidar com os três mais aborrecidos e irritantemente atraentes Guarda-costas.

Estas mulheres, proibidas de entrar em contacto com quem quer que seja ou com o que quer que seja que as ligue às suas antigas vidas, movem mundos e fundos para fazer a sua própria investigação e descobrem que nem a maior rede de assassinos pode quebrar o que o destino lhes prepara.

Numa aventura de autodescobrimento e adaptação às novas regras, será que há espaço para o amor? Ou será que o amor deixa algum espaço para o medo?

 **Prólogo**

E foi então que, indo contra todos os seus princípios e abandonando o seu estado pedra, Edward foi ao seu encontro, enraivecido, de punhos cerrados.

\- Tu não entendes? – Gritou-lhe, assustando-a. Mas Bella não se deixou ficar e manteve a sua posição, a sua postura. – A tua vida está em perigo e tu continuas a arriscar! Não entendes que…

\- Que o quê? – Irrompeu Bella, soltando toda a fúria que estava reprimida há já muito, desde aquela noite, desde aquele momento em que Joshua partira. – A vida é minha! Eu não posso simplesmente ficar aqui à espera que o mundo se resolva! Tu, melhor que ninguém, sabes que o sistema não funciona. Eu posso bem ter que ficar aqui o resto da minha vida, a fazer nada! Porque ninguém vai encontrar o maldito do assassino!

\- Vai sim! – Repostou, virando-lhe costas incapaz de a encarar. – Vão sim! Está tudo a trabalhar para que o processo se acelere! O teu pai…

\- O meu pai está radiante! – Gritou-lhe puxando-o para que ele a encarasse. Por segundos reprimiu-se, nunca lhe havia tocado assim. Mas não abandonou a sua postura. Se ele não cedia, ela também não havia de ceder. – O meu pai pode assumir outra vez o comando, provando a todos que eu sou incapaz de chefiar um império! Ninguém quer saber. Ninguém vai sentir a minha falta se eu desaparecer!

Os seus punhos cerraram-se ainda mais, vendo-se obrigado a encara-la destroçada e desfeita. Subitamente sentiu a necessidade de a abraçar e gritar-lhe que ela lhe fazia falta a ele, e que talvez uma parte dele não quisesse que tudo aquilo acabasse. Mas ele não podia permitir-se a sentir aquilo outra vez. Não podia ser ele a sair desfeito novamente!

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não podia ouvi-la nem mais um segundo. Mais uma palavra e ele iria desfazer-se ali mesmo, diante dela. Encarou-a ainda mais rude e agressivamente, tentando inconscientemente que ela se afastasse e fosse ter os seus lamurios de mulher para longe dele. Mas ela deixou-se afetar pela sua aparente frieza e as lagrimas escorreram-lhe dos olhos, reprimidas desde aquele dia.

\- E eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça! Não me posso deixar cair no esquecimento. Porque se eu cair no esquecimento, ainda me posso esquecer de mim também. E eu não quero…

E beijou-a. Tomou-a nos seus braços, segurou-lhe o rosto e encostou os seus lábios aos dela, silenciando-a desesperadamente. E estava feito, estava entregue. Agora talvez o seu coração fosse parte dela. E agora tudo era pior, porque se ela desaparecesse, parte dele ia com ela. Isto não podia continuar a tomar as proporções que estava a tomar, pois ele podia bem, se assim continuasse, desaparecer também com ela. Agora não se tratava mais de a guardar, tratava-se também de se guardar com ela.

 **E é isto! Ui ui ui! Que lindos os pombinhos! :D :D :D**

 **Adoro romances, puxa! Espero que tenham gostado e deixem o vosso feedback, pleaaaase!**


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"strongOlá meus amores/strong, é com muita pena minha que vos informo que esta fanfiction não vai continuar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ou melhor, ela vai continuar, só que não como fanfiction, vai continuar como história no site whattpad./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Também a podem seguir no meu blog anasmileyt . blogspot . com./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Beijinhos grandes e agradeço do fundo do coração a vossa compreensão. :)/p 


End file.
